The Conversation
by Cubit2
Summary: Steve has a conversation with his partner's nephew Eric. Both men have Danny's best interest in mind.


The Conversation

A/N I don't own the characters. (And I can't believe I wrote a story without Danny in it. But, it's about him so I hope the Danny lovers will enjoy it anyway.)

Spoilers for season 5 and 6.

I know I owe you a chapter of Who's Your Daddy, but this just popped into my head and wrote itself. It's not beta'd at all. I just wrote it and posted it. So, if I made some glaring error, feel free to, kindly, let me know so I can fix it.

H50 H50

Steve had just finished receiving a crime lab update from Eric Russo, his partner's nephew. The young man had been doing a very good job and was earning respect from the Honolulu PD as well as 50. In a way, it was more difficult to do that being related to a highly decorated, highly respected Detective. It was natural for people to believe that Eric only got his job through the connection. The young Jersey native however, was proving himself in his own right.

He was much like his uncle - smart, savvy, and full of tough talk, sweet talk and humor. Unfortunately, he seemed to lack his uncle's innate sense of respect and professionalism, but he seemed to be working on those things.

When Eric had finished with his report and answered all of Steve's questions, he surprised Steve with a question of his own. Normally confident to the point of cockiness, his nervous way of asking caught Steve's attention.

"Um, Commander, before you go, I, uh, was wondering if maybe I could speak to you – just for a minute?" Eric said, using some of that respect he was working on.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Maybe someplace a bit more private?" Eric asked, looking around the bustling crime lab.

Steve's curiosity was definitely tweaked by now. By the time they moved to a more private location, he was chomping at the bit. "Look Eric, if you want advice on women or something I think it's better if you speak with your uncle."

"Oh, of course I would," Eric assured him, which in its own way kind of bothered Steve. Why wouldn't Eric ask him about women?

Steve crossed his arms in an unspoken hint for Eric to get to the point, which he did, rather bluntly.

"Were you in Colombia with my uncle?"

Well, that's definitely not what Steve was expecting. "Excuse me?"

"When Uncle D went to Colombia and Uncle Matt died, were you with him? I mean I know you're his best friend in Hawaii so I thought maybe…"

Steve processed what he had just said, starting with 'you're his best friend in Hawaii'. It was a compliment, even an honor to be identified as Danny's best friend but why only in Hawaii? Steve shook his head slightly. He'd have to let that go. This was Eric talking, not Danny.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Eric."

"How about the truth?"

Steve actually chuckled softly. He sounded just like Danny. "You really are related to my partner, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Eric backed down a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful. I'm just worried about him. Rationally concerned as he would say."

Steve smiled and shook his head. Yep, a lot like Danny. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you and I'll see what I can do to help." He avoided answering the question directly.

"Ok," Eric said, taking a deep breath and letting it out quickly. "When Uncle D was home he told us that Uncle Matt was killed in connection with the same problem that had the FBI after him."

Steve nodded a vague affirmation and Eric went on.

"My Mom, my aunt, some other relatives, even my grandparents were asking him questions. They wanted details that he wouldn't give. They asked why he wasn't able to stop this all from happening, stop Uncle Matt from being killed."

Woah, Danny had never talked about that with Steve. He said his mom was barely speaking and his Dad was trying to put up a strong front, but he never mentioned having that kind of pressure and guilt placed on him. It made sense though. Danny would never bad-mouth his family and Steve knew he felt guilty for what happened, even though he shouldn't.

"I'm afraid I can't give you details, Eric," Steve told him, again not saying whether he had been there or not. "That's your uncle's story to share or not."

Eric sighed. "Ok, I get that, but Dude, Sir, Commander…" He was trying very hard to be respectful and get this right.

"Since we are speaking about family here, Eric, why don't you make it Steve – for the moment."

Eric set his shoulders firmly, determined to do this, determined to help his uncle any way he could. "Ok, Steve, it's just that, Uncle D, he looked so haunted when he came home and now that I'm here six months later, he still does. He's carrying guilt around with him and I hate to see it crush him. He's a good guy, my uncle, you know that."

Steve nodded. "I most assuredly do."

"I know he feels guilty," Eric said, 'but it seems like a frustrated kind of guilt that you feel when you wish you could have done something to change a situation. Not a guilty kind of guilt that you feel when you've done something wrong or didn't do something that you could have. Does that make sense?"

"Makes perfect sense, Eric." Again, Steve was surprised at how much this kid was like Danny - so astute, so perceptive, so caring.

"So, I guess what I'm asking is if I'm right about that. Because if I'm right then maybe I can help him, you know? I'm not sure how. Not sure if he'll even let me, but he's done so much for me. Been like a father to me since my Dad died, even though he was 5000 miles away until he got me this job."

Again, Steve didn't want to give any information away. It was Danny's story. But, it was also Danny's wound that needed to be healed and if Eric could help Steve to help Danny heal then that would be a good thing. If Eric could get the family off of Danny's back about it then that would be a very good thing. "Trust your instincts," Steve told him. "You've got good instincts, like your uncle. Trust them."

Eric nodded gratefully. Steve had told him nothing and everything all at once. "Thank you, sir." He extended his hand to him then. "Uncle D's lucky to have a friend like you."

finish


End file.
